One Simple Wish
by razzledazzle
Summary: If you want to read the rest of the story, I've let the user Forgotten Nightmares adopt it.
1. Just Another Schoolday

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z.  
  
In this story, Marron is 13, Goten is 14, and Trunks is 15.  
  
I, Marron, am a beautiful girl of 13. I have an almost perfect life. The perfect family. The perfect friends. The only thing thats not perfect is my love life. The one person who is crushing me is that last person I would date. And the person I'm crushing is best friends with the person whos crushing me. Goten has a crush on me. I can tell the way he's always following me around and flirting with me. The guy I'm crushing, Trunks, even suggested Goten to me when I asked him out a couple of months ago and he rejected me."Hey Trunks!" I said happily.  
  
"Uhh Hi Marron."  
  
"Listen. I was wondering..the Sadie Hawkins dance....." I was cut off. By HER.  
  
"Hiya Trunksie Poo."  
  
"Hey Jamie."  
  
"Do you want to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Okay then, pick me up at my house at 7!"  
  
"But..I..you...we cant drive!"  
  
Jamie just shrugged her shoulders and continued down the hall.  
  
"Sorry about that." Trunks said as he turned back to me. "Now, what were you asking? You said something about a dance."  
  
My eyes started to water. I couldn't cry in front of Trunks. He would think that I was a total baby!  
  
"Oh..its nothing..I was just gonna ask you to the dance..." I whispered. I must have whispered loudly because Trunks heard me.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I'm already going with Jamie. Theres too much of an age difference between us right now anyway. I bet if you asked Goten he would go with you though."  
  
Thats what had happened. Trunks will never know how I really feel about him if he won't even let me be in the same room alone with him. The winter dance was coming up soon and I didn't dare ask Trunks to go with me. I don't take rejection that well. I knew that he would probably be going with Amy. Trunks switches girls like they are going out of style. He has a flavor of the week. Last week it was Jessica, the week before that Katie, the week before that Madison. If I told my father that I liked Trunks as more than a friend, I bet he would have given me a big speech. About why I couldn't be with Trunks. Blah Blah Blah. He'd probably make up a bunch of stories like Trunks did this... and Trunks did that... Blah Blah Blah. Parents. Ugh. Then I had a pretty good idea. I could use the dragonballs to make Trunks like me! It would take time though. I would have to gather them and when I got all 7 I would have to summon the dragon at night so no one who know about it. It was a perfect plan. All I had to do was get the dragon radar. I couldn't tell Bulma why I needed it. She wouldn't let me have it. She'd probably just laugh. I would probably have to sneak into her office and just take it. My mom and dad had taught me better than to steal, but I really wanted Trunks to like me. I went into my room to make a plan with more details and to write in my diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was bad. I failed 2 tests. Math and English. My two least favorite subjects. Trunks still hasn't noticed that I stand by his locker everyday. And that I stare at his butt in P.E. And that I was recognized as the most cheerful cheerleader at the pep rally. That was probably a good thing because I was in front of the whole school and my friend,Sarah, told me that my face was bright red. Anyway. I have a plan to make Trunks like me. I am going to use the eternal dragon to make Trunks like me. I really don't see what could go wrong. It seems like a perfect plan to me! Well, diary, I have to go because my moms calling me for dinner! Bye!  
  
I ran down the stairs and sat down at the dinner table.  
  
"Marron, next month, on November 3, me and your mother have decided that were going out to dinner on a date type thing. The Sons and the Briefs are going also. We have it all planned out already. Goten will be going to the Briefs to hang out with Trunks. Bulma said you could go if you wanted to. Or if you don't want to you'll have to stay here alone."  
  
"I think I'll just stay here alone. I'll be fine. I don't need a babysitter or anything."  
  
"We'll probably be out for a while."My mom said, "Are you sure you want to stay here alone?"  
  
I nodded my head. We quietly ate dinner. It was already October 28th. This could be a perfect oppertunity to go and get the dragon radar.  
  
The weekend passed quickly. Tomorrow was the Halloween Dance. I was already having a bad day. I was already running late for school and I ran down the stairs. I haden't tied my shoes very well cause I was in a hurry. One came untied and I fell down the stairs and I hit my head on the wall going down. I left my Algebra homework on my bed. We had a pop quiz in science and I failed. I didn't get enough sleep last night because I was up working on the Algebra that I left on my bed this morning and I fell asleep in History and I got yelled at for about 5 minutes. I was at my locker when Goten came up to me.  
  
"Hey Marron."  
  
I slammed my locker door shut. "What!?" I snapped at him. I didn't mean to be so irratable but I was having a bad day and it wasn't even 4th period.  
  
"Umm.I was wondering..hehe if you maybe wanted..to go to the Halloween Dance with me??"  
  
"Son Goten. I wouldn't go to the Halloween Dance if you were the last boy on earth!!!!!! Or any other planet!!!!!" I yelled. I didn't mean to be so mean. It just kind of came out. And I must have yelled pretty loud too becaue several people stopped and started. Trunks, of all people, had also heard. He went up to me.  
  
"What was that for??!!" he looked angry. "You just broke my friends heart!! Yeah. You could have just said that you didn't want to go with him. But not like that! I don't know why you cheerleaders have such a hard time knowing what things should be said in private and what things shouldn't. Like what you just did to Goten. That should have been done in private! Or at least not out loud like that. And you shouldn't have said it like that either! Do you know how long he has had a crush on you? Just so he could have been rejected in front of a bunch of people? You, Marron Chestnut, disgust me."  
  
"Yeah..I know the feeling. Like when you really like someone and they reject you in front of several people.."I muttered.  
  
I had never felt so bad in my life. Obviously Goten doesn't take rejection well either because I kept trying to talk to him in the halls but he just kept ignoring me. I just ended up not going to the Dance at all. I'm pretty sure Goten didn't go either.  
  
Novermber 3rd had come sooner than I expected. My parents and everyone else were leaving in a couple minutes. They said that they would be back around 2 or 3. Perfect. It was just enough time to get the dragon radar and maybe even snag a few balls along the way. 


	2. Breaking the Law

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z.  
  
My parents had left only a few minutes ago. Bulma had come to our house with the jet plane. Goku,ChiChi, Gohan, and Videl were already in it. They said that they were just going to dinner, but it doesn't take that long to eat dinner. They shouldn't be out until 3. I don't know what they are planning on doing until 3. I don't wanna know. Anyway, my plan is to wait about an hour before trying to sneak into the Briefs house. I'm pretty sure that Goten and Trunks wouldn't stick around the house. Surely they would go to a movie or to an arcade or do something that boys like to do. I was wrong. They were watching TV on the couch. The couch conveniently located in front of Bulma's lab where the dragon radar was. Great. Just Great. And there were guards and staff on the outside and the inside. I wouldn't be able to get inside the house without being seen much less Bulma's lab! Even if I managed to get into the house, Goten and Trunks would probably sense me. I mean, I don't really fight so I don't have much of a strong ki signal. Just a faint one. But one time when I was trying to get a cookie before dinner, my father caught me. He told me he could sense me. But then he taught me how to conceal my ki. He said he didn't mind if I got a cookie before dinner. Its just that, if I got caught, I wouldn't get in trouble by my mother. He would.  
  
I figured that I would wait until it got around 11 before I would try to get into the house. I had to make sure that it would be pitch black. After all, I was wearing a totally black outfit. My blonde hair was even tucked inside my black hat so it couldn't be seen. I sat in a nearby tree to wait for 11. When the time finally came, I noticed that there was a way in. A window on the sixth floor was open! There were guards under it, but not beside it. Then I saw something fall from the window. It landed on the guard below. An egg. I quickly moved to another nearby tree. I saw that Goten and Trunks, despite their ages, still act like little kids. They were throwing eggs out of the only open window trying to hit the guards.  
  
They can't throw eggs forever. They'll run out sooner or later. I thought. I was right, they did run out of eggs, but they stayed in the room. It was Trunks room. The light stayed on for about an hour. They had left the window open but soon I heard loud snoring coming from the room. Perfect! Now would be my chance to sneak in.  
  
I flew as slowly as I could. I wonder if they can sense ki when they are asleep. I didn't want to take time to think about that. I had to hurry. I flew to the open windown and climbed over it. Getting into Trunks room wasn't the hard part. I realized that Goten and Trunks had left their 'toys' all over the floor. There was practically no room to walk! I quietly tiptoed through the room trying not to step on anything.  
  
There was a faint cracking noise and then I felt a gooey feeling under my feet. IDIOTS! I mentally screamed since I couldn't do it out loud. They left the eggs in their room. And I just stepped in them! Ewww. Then I smelled it. Those weren't just your regular eggs. They were rotten! The smell was horrible. I hurried out of the room. Good thing the window was open. The room was going to need some air.  
  
The lights were out, so it was hard to find the lab. I couldn't turn the lights on. I would have waken up Trunks. The only way to wake Goten up is to say that there is food waiting for him. I had a flashlight, though. I switched it on and quickly found Bulma's lab. It wasn't located too far from Trunks room.  
  
I opened the door slowly, just in case it was squeaky. Thankfully, it wasn't. I spotted Bulma's desk on the other side of the room. I had seem Bulma put the dragon radar in there before. I was doing pretty well about being quiet. But the slightest thing would set me off. If I saw a bug, I would probably scream. I was so nervous. I knew what I was doing was illegal. If I got caught, I would most likely go to jail. So when I tripped over two cords, unplugging them from the wall, yeah, I screamed. I saw a light flick on in the other room. Trunks room. Oh Crap  
  
I ran behind the biggest machine. I heard talking from Trunks room.  
  
"Goten..Goten! Wake up. There is food!" Trunks whispered harshly.  
  
"Huh? Food where!!??!"  
  
"Didn't you hear that? Someone screamed!"  
  
"I didn't hear anything.."  
  
"I don't care. Lets go check it out."  
  
"Fine. Fine. I don't need to sleep." Goten said sarcastically.  
  
They were coming this way. I knew I was dead. Trunks flicked on the light switch in the room. "Hmmm.." He picked up the cords that I accidently unplugged and plugged them back in. One of the cords came from the machine I was hiding behind. They looked around for a minute and then turned around to leave. They didn't see me because I was in the shadows. Thank goodness for the black cloths. I sighed a sigh of reliefs and leaned back against another machine. Just my luck though, the machine started beeping and saying "DANGER DANGER!"  
  
Two beams of lightning came from my machine. Two came from one nearby. They met in the middle and started to form some kind of portal or something. Goten and Trunks came back into the room. I noticed that the portal was sucking things into it. I started holding on for dear life.  
  
"What is that thing?!?!?" I head Goten ask.  
  
"No clue..we might need to hold on to something though. It started sucking papers and prints off of Bulma's desk. It was sucking the bricks off the walls. It didn't get any of the machines because they were bolted into the ground.  
  
I started slipping. I noticed that Goten and Trunks weren't doing that good of a job holding on either. Finally, I just let go. I couldn't hold on any longer. I could barely remember the journey through the portal. It was swirling black and white and it was making me dizzy. It was over soon enough and I landed in a pile of rubble. Some more fell on top of me. I had no clue where Goten and Trunks were. I saw Goten and Trunks falling out of the portal. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.  
  
I don't know how long I was out...but I heard Goten and Trunks talking. Then I remembered what had happened. And I realized that it was all my fault. I was having trouble breathing under all the debris so I tried to get all the debris off me. I figured out why I couldn't get out sooner or later. Goten had his big butt on top on the pile I was under. "Ugh. Move your butt!"  
  
"Whats that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Whats what?" Trunks asked, confused.  
  
I knew I didn't have that much energy, but I could at least try to power up. I needed air! I tried, but it didn't work. Finally, I formed a small ki blast in my hand. I didn't want to have to do this. Especially because of how I treated him the other day. But I NEEDED TO BREATHE! I aimed for where I thought Gotens butt was. I'm guess I hit it too because of his reaction.  
  
"OW OW OW!" Goten jumped up. There was my chance. I got out of the rubble.  
  
"What was the for?" Goten yelled.  
  
"You were on me!"  
  
"Sorry.."Goten whispered. 


	3. A New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z  
  
AN: I'll try to make this chappie longer cause I'm home from school sick and I have all day to write it :)  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Trunks asked in a harsh voice.  
  
I just ignored him. "Goten, I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I was in a bad mood that day." I tried to make this sound as sincere as possible because I truely was sorry. "Still, me being in a bad mood was no reason for me to treat you like that."  
  
"Thats right. You should be sorry." Trunks interrupted.  
  
"I'm not the only one." I glared at him. "You chewed me out for being mean to Goten in front of everyone, but you turned me down in front of everyone too. I'm not the only one who owes someone an apology."  
  
"Whatever. Sorry, then."  
  
"Goten, please forgive me. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"  
  
"I was going to forgive you anyway, but since you offered, will you go to the next dance with me?"  
  
"Yeah. I promise."  
  
"C'mon you two lovebirds!" Trunks had already gotten off the pile of debris and was headed for a trashcan.  
  
We followed him and found that he had a newspaper in his hand. It read: ANDROIDS ATTACK AND DESTROY WHAT IS LEFT OF SOUTH CITY  
  
"Androids?? I thought..."  
  
"Yeah. I thought so too. But look at the date.  
  
"September 6,1990" ((I really don't know what the year is in DBZ. I thought it was supposed to be somthin Ad, or Bc. But I really don't know.))  
  
"Wow...that was a long time ago.." Goten said.  
  
"Maybe we went back in time." I suggested.  
  
Suddenly I heard screams in the distance. "C'mon!" Trunks took off into the air. I guess he expectected us to follow him, because Goten took off at the same fast speed. I didn't want to tell them that I can't really fly that fast, and that I don't really fight. But that would just slow them down. I decided not to say anythings and just fly and try to keep up.  
  
I know I wasn't a fighter. But my mom could fight and my dad could too. If were back when the andriods were still destroying everything, then we don't exist yet! Trunks being Trunks, and Goten being Goten, they would probably give away everything!  
  
"Guys!! Wait!!  
  
My mother was one of the androids, so that made me half of one. I should be able to fight. At least a little. But I wasn't about to go and fight my mother. Or my uncle even though I had never met him. But if they were killing, I couldn't just stand around and watch! I didn't know what to do.  
  
Then I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. "What the.."  
  
"Can you not fly or something?" Goten asked.  
  
"Or something." I replied.  
  
"I know that the andriods are still bad right now and 18 hasn't married your father yet. But we have to fight them. They are killing people."  
  
"Well, if we destroy them, I wont exist!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah.."  
  
After a while, we can upon a speechless Trunks.  
  
"Hey!" Goten yelled waving a hand in front of Trunks' face.  
  
Then I saw what Trunks was staring at. Goten saw it too. It looked like Trunks and Gohan. Only they looked like younger versions.  
  
"I don't think we just went back in time..." I whispered.  
  
"Really." Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
Trunks was really starting to get on my last nerve. I know that he was mad at me about the way I had treated Goten. But C'mon. I apologized and Goten forgave me. I just think that Trunks doesn't like to say that he's sorry. Especially when he makes someone else apologize for something they did and then he has to apologize for the same thing.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Trunks said. "We could alter the future or do something serious.  
  
"I wonder if Capsule Corp is still here?" I said.  
  
"Lets go see." Trunks suggested.  
  
Goten was about to pick me up and carry me, but I took off before he could even touch me.  
  
We soon came upon Capsule Corp. It looked like no one had been in it for years. But so did the rest of West City. Trunks opened the door.  
  
"Aren't you going to knock?" I asked.  
  
Trunks glared at me. "Its my house!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
We didn't find anyone inside the house. Goten and I got seperated from Trunks. It didn't matter to me anymore. I was starting to get less fond of Trunks by the minute. Capsule Corp looked as if it could colapse any minute.  
  
We walked into the kitchen. I opened the door and the door frame colapsed. It was about to hit me but Goten saved me by pushing me out of the way. Instead it landed on him.  
  
"Ohmigosh!! Goten! Are you alright?? I unburied Goten from all the metal and wood that had fallen on him. He had a scratch under his eye. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a scratch."  
  
"Thanks. You saved me."  
  
"No problem!" Goten gave me the famous son grin.  
  
We opened the refrigerator door. Nothing.  
  
We decided to leave the kitchen and go somewhere else. We went up several flights of stairs, until we came upon one flight that looked more old and more dangerous than the others. I think Goten could read my mind because he said he'd go first.  
  
The stairs seemed like they would colapse. Everytime I stepped on a stair, they would make a really creaky noise. The next one Goten stepped on fell through. I knew that since we were on the fifth or sixth floor, it wouldn't be good if Goten fell. Without thinking, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up. And it tood every bit of my strength too.  
  
"Thanks." Goten said.  
  
I just blushed. I couldn't be developing feeling for Goten, could I? We carefully walked up the last couple of stairs and decided that that was enough stairs for one day.  
  
We decided that it was time to go and find Trunks. I went first. I saw some water on the floor. I stepped over it, careful not to fall. Goten didn't see it though. He slid right under me and I landed on top of him.  
  
The worst time for anyone, namely Trunks, to show up would be now. Anyone who saw us like this would think that we were about to kiss or something. I think the award for the person with the worst timing would go to Trunks. For appearing right now!  
  
Trunks was smirking. "Get up you two lovebirds."  
  
Goten and I blushed.  
  
"Lets go see if there is anyone or anything left of this town." Trunks said.  
  
We didn't find any people, but we did find half of a minimall. I had to look. All of these black clothes I was wearing were getting hot anyway. I knew that Trunks would let me go in there, so I snuck off. If anyone was to realize that I was gone, it would be Goten. Trunks would notice and Goten wouldn't say anything. He'd just try to go find me. Probably.  
  
"Marron??" 18 called.  
  
"Where could she be?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I'll call her cell phone."  
  
18 sighed. "No answer."  
  
"If anything she should be asleep. It's 3:00."  
  
"Maybe she's with Trunks and Goten after all." 18 said.  
  
"Ill call" Krillin offered.  
  
He picked up the phone and called. No answer.  
  
"Maybe we should go over there." 18 suggested.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Krillin and 18 quickly flew over to Capsule Corp. It looked pretty normal from the outside. But the inside was a wreck. Things had been sucked into the time portal and everything in Bulma's lab, except for the two machines that had supported the portal, were gone. The portal had closed itself.  
  
"What happened?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't know! These two machines, the only ones that are left here, if the wrong buttons are pressed, it can create a portal. It was a downside of the machines.  
  
I looked at the minimall. What was left of it was amazing. I just had to get out of these ugly, itchy black clothes. I saw exactly what store I wanted to go to. Old Navy. (AN: My fav. store!) I saw the cutest top. It was my color too. A hot pink spaghetti strap tank top. I picked out a cute pair of jeans with holes in the knees with some hot pink tennis shoes to match. I quickly went into the remains of a changing room and I changed into my new clothes. I took two hair bands off my wrist and put my hair into my trademark pigtails. I enjoyed the rest of my time looking around the minimall.  
  
"Marron!?!?!" I heard a voice call.  
  
Oh crap! I had forgoten about Trunks and Goten. I knew they wouldn't not notice that I was gone for this long.  
  
"There you are! Where have you been???" Trunks asked.  
  
"I went shopping!"  
  
"Oh fun fun." Trunks replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, for your information, Trunks Briefs, those black clothes were hot and itchy."  
  
"Whatever. Why were you wearing all those black clothes anyway? You hate black."  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Also. That portal thing that was somehow opened in my house has to be manually activated. And there are guards all over my house at night. Most people couldn't get by them. Except for maybe people who could fly! Second, my mom told me about that thing. It will suck up anything near it. Pretty much anything in a 100 foot radius of the portal. You weren't at my house. Or at least, you weren't supposed to be! Hmph! What were you doing in my house??"  
  
"Lay off. There is no proof that she was in your house! Leave her alone." Goten was sticking up for me. I admired him. Even though I knew that Trunks was right. I can't really start to like Goten, can I?  
  
"Anyway, we need to go and fight the androids." Trunks took off into the air.  
  
"Just ignore him. I know you wouldn't do anything like break into his house. Every machine has a glitch or something like that. Even I know that." Goten picked me up and carried me. We both knew that I could fly, but I didn't put up a struggle.  
  
All three of us found a pretty good hiding place to watch 'Trunks' and 'Gohan' fight. From what I was seeing, they weren't winning, but they weren't losing either.  
  
"What if they don't win against the androids?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks glared at him. "Of course they are going to win. Its me and your brother!"  
  
"Maybe you guys should train or something..just in case." I suggested.  
  
Trunks gave me an evil glare. But Goten thought it was a wonderful idea.  
  
We all flew to an open field that hadn't yet been attacked by the androids. I watched Goten and Trunks spar. Trunks. I'm starting to wonder what I ever saw in him. I mean, I've known him forever. But he's never acted this way before. I know I treated Goten poorly, but he did treat me just as bad. Besides, I apologized to him and he forgave me. He treats me better than he does any other girl friend of his that I know. But it just wouldn't be me to fall in love with Goten. I'm not saying that he's not good enough for me or anything. I just don't know if my feeling are true. I mean, I've practically had a crush on Trunks ever since whole Buu ordeal. And now I see how much of a jerk he can be and I don't know how I could have ever liked him.  
  
I watched Trunks sit down and rest. Goten came over to me and asked me if I wanted to spar. I told him that I didn't really know how to fight. He offered to teach me. I know I don't fight. I'm a cheerleader! But for some strange reason, I accepted.  
  
He taught me the basics. How to punch, kick, block, and all sorts of stuff. A couple of time, Trunks would make comments like, "Don't waste your time with her." or "Why are you training a girl? Especially a weak, stupid one." After that comment, Goten was about to tell him to knock it off and shut up for once, but I took up for myself.  
  
"At least I am training instead of acting like a sexist jerk. I really don't see what your problem is. Why do you have to be so cruel? I've noticed that you can be so mean to me but then when you talk to Goten you act like nothing is wrong."  
  
"YOUR THE ONE WHO YELLED AT GOTEN IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" Trunks retorted.  
  
And I have no clue why he brought this subject back up. He can't win the arguement. I can't win the arguement. We can only tie. Its no use.  
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T DO THE SAME THING TO ME??"  
  
He obviously didn't have a decent comeback because he just turned his head. Ha! I guess someone could win this arguement! Me! 


	4. Meet Trunks

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz  
  
Goten and I were having a great time training. Even though Trunks was there. Goten taught me how to control my ki and a bunch of other things that I'm not sure I picked up. I was having the time of my life,though. It was interrupted when we all saw some explosions in the distance.  
  
"Should we go and see what it is?" I asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer me, we saw a figure jetting toward us. As the figure got closer to us, we noticed that the first figure was carrying another. The person landed near us.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy asked. The question was directed at Trunks. The boy look was the one we saw fighting with Gohan erlier. I could tell now that he looked about 13. It was a younger Trunks. He probably was freaked out by seeing another like him.  
  
"Um..well its a long story.." Trunks tried to explain.  
  
"Well. I don't have time for a long story. Listen. I felt some strong energies coming from over here. Have you ever heard of saiyans?"  
  
"We are saiyans!" Goten said proudly.  
  
"Except for her." Trunks added rudely. He said it like I wasn't as good as him or something.  
  
"So you can fly?"  
  
"Yeah. We can all fly." I said.  
  
"Okay. Follow me."  
  
The younger Trunks took off carrying an injured Gohan. "Should we follow him? I don't know if I trust him." I said.  
  
Trunks, once again, glared at me. I must admit that I did that just to get him mad at me. My fault. I can't complain.  
  
We decided that it would probably be best to follow. Trunks figured that his mom in this time might have something to help us get back home.  
  
Since the younger Trunks was carrying a body and couldn't fly as fast or as easily, we caught up to him with no trouble. We flew for about fifteen minutes until we came to a city.  
  
"This is one of the only cities that the androids haven't destroyed yet." the younger Trunks said. "It's North City. Gohan and I have done a good job of protecting it so far. My mom and I moved Capsule Corp here. The androids attacked West City. We used capsules to get some of the stuff out of the old Capsule Corp but we couldn't save alot of it. And then the androids destroyed it. The CC here isn't as big or as neat, but its still home for now."  
  
Minutes later we landed outside of the new CC. It looked pretty much like the other one except it was smaller. From the outside you could tell that there weren't as many floors. The younger Trunks told us to wait outside.  
  
None of us said anything. After about 30 minutes Goten sat down under a shady tree. Trunks, obviously not wanting to be left alone with me, went and sat down by Goten. I knew if I went over there, Trunks would shun me. I found another tree. A tall one. I climed up and sat down on a branch. I picked an apple off the tree and took a bite.  
  
None of this would have happened if I hadn't had to have everything my way. We wouldn't be here if I wouldn't have tried to get the dragon radar.  
  
Why did you need the dragon radar, anyway? A familier voice said.  
  
"GOTEN?!!?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND??" I yelled. I jumped out of the tree and ran over to where Goten and Trunks were seated.  
  
"Its saiyan bonding." Trunks explained. "Goten can get inside your head and hear your thoughts. You can do the same. You can communicate with Goten through your mind. My dad says that when someone can hear your thoughts, you two are practically mates. Although, I don't think you deserve Goten. He's a much better person than you are."  
  
"Shut up." Goten defended me.  
  
I was about to thank him but the younger Trunks walked out with Bulma.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. Once again, the question was aimed at Trunks.  
  
"Umm..Trunks.." Trunks replied.  
  
"Look. We come from a different time. One were the androids are good." I said.  
  
"How do you know? Did you have to fight them?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah." Goten said.  
  
"But...everyone was killed by the androids except for Trunks and Gohan. They were the only people who could fight."  
  
"Not in our time." I said. "That's Goten. Goku and ChiChi's second son. And I'm Marron. Android 18 married Krillin in our time. Me being the end result."  
  
Bulma looked at me like I was a murderer after her only son.  
  
"Relax. She's harmless." Goten said.  
  
"Hehe..right. Erlier you said you fought the androids but you had help..."  
  
"Well..we didn't really fight the androids....I was one years old..and Goten and Marron weren't born." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Look. To get straight to the point, in our time, someone activated a portal and it sucked us in and brought us here. We were hoping that maybe you could help us." Trunks said.  
  
"Follow me." Bulma said.  
  
We all followed Bulma into her lab. It was similar to the one in our time, just smaller. 


End file.
